Kaya
by Bella Scullw
Summary: Ese era el nombre de la mujer que Ouryuu Zeno amó./ SPOILERS DEL MANGA.


**Disclaimer: applied.**

No estoy participando realmente en el Fictober 2019 que está realizado la página retos randoms de randoms fandoms, pero me inspiré en algunos de sus prompts.

Este el 6° prompt: mujer.

**ADVERTENCIA: SPOILERS MANGA 1-140.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KAYA**

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

_[Hubo soldados que fueron bañados con mi sangre, y bestias que han devorado mi carne, pero todos ellos sucumbieron ante la muerte eventualmente. En el pasado también tuve una persona que desee no muriera nunca. "Si tan solo esta persona pudiera vivir toda la eternidad como yo…", esos pensamientos corrieron por mi cabeza en algún momento, pero la muerte eventualmente también llegó a esa persona.]_

.

—Debiste amarla mucho. —La voz de Jae-Ha rompió el agudo silencio de las lúgubres celdas. Mizari había dejado de quejarse minutos atrás, y el discurso de Zeno finalmente los había tocado en su totalidad.

Kija observó de reojo pero no comentó nada, recostado contra la pared y débil no podía dejar de pensar tampoco en las palabras de Zeno.

Él sonrió con gracia.

—Ryokuryuu se ve extraño hablando de amor con tanta seriedad —dijo en tono cantarino.

—Y tú sigues siendo especialmente denso cuando mencionas cosas como esa —murmuró de forma cansada. Cada vez tenía más sueño, aunque era probable que fuese solo por las heridas. Era la primera vez en toda su vida, incluso contando la aldea del Ryokuryuu, que estaba tan malherido y vulnerable. No le gustaba la sensación, pero lo peor era saber que Yona y Hak estaban pasando dificultades a causa de ellos. La aprensión hacía sus pesadillas peores.

—Soldados bañados en tu sangre, bestias devorando tu carne… —Yoon repitió aquello sorbiendo lágrimas—. ¡Realmente eres irresponsable con tu cuerpo! —Su voz temblaba. Desde que su poder había sido revelado parecía que las situaciones escabrosas los seguían como una maldición. Estaba empezando a creer que nunca dejaría de sorprenderse (y sentir horror) ante revelaciones así.

Zeno suspiró, tomó a Ao del hombro de Shin-Ah, el único que se mantenía en silencio, y dijo:

—Zeno no tiene que ser cuidadoso. Zeno no morirá.

—Pero no significa que no sientas dolor —dijo Kija suavemente, parpadeando con el mismo cansancio que Jae-Ha.

Ninguno iba a olvidar la respiración errática de Zeno, su rostro lleno de agonía, su cuerpo quemado y el olor… era incluso peor que cuando casi fue descuartizado. No importaba lo que Zeno dijese, ellos no querían verlo así de nuevo.

Zeno cerró los ojos.

—Ustedes, niños, son muy testarudos —murmuró con un toque de afecto y exasperación—. Está bien, Zeno no es imprudente todo el tiempo. Una vez lo hice por el reino, y luego por desesperación. Pero Zeno ha encontrado a la señorita, al señor, a Hakuryuu, Ryokuryuu, Seiryuu y al muchacho. Zeno está en paz.

Kija miró al suelo con tristeza. Había pensado en eso cuando se descubrió la verdad. ¿Cuán terrible tuvo que ser vivir solo por casi dos mil años? Ni siquiera podía imaginarlo.

Shin-Ah sostuvo el brazo de Zeno con fuerza, no hubo palabras pero él entendió. Le dio unos toquecitos en la cabeza como si fuese un niño y sonrió con agradecimiento.

Yoon se mordió la boca.

—Cuando te refieres a desesperación…

Zeno tarareó.

—Cuando el rey y los otros guerreros dragón se fueron, Zeno estuvo muy triste. Zeno quiso morir —admitió sin reticencia. Aun lo quería, pero no era necesario decirles eso—. Y entonces Zeno encontró a Kaya. Ella lo hizo muy feliz, pero cuando ella se fue…—Su voz se perdió un poco al recordar su última sonrisa—… Zeno enloqueció totalmente.

Yoon se estremeció ante la rotundidad con la que lo dijo. Como aquello había pasado hace tanto, Zeno no le tomaba la importancia debida, él había llegado a una reconciliación con eso siglos atrás.

No era lo mismo para el resto, por supuesto. El único que se lo tomó con calma fue Jae-Ha.

—Así que ese era el nombre de tu esposa —dijo, mirando al techo como si hubiese algo interesante allí—. Kaya.

Los ojos de Zeno se llenaron de nostalgia.

—Sí.

—Es un bonito nombre —murmuró, intentando imaginar a aquella mujer.

—Todo en Kaya era bonito —repuso Zeno mirando a la nada con un poco de añoranza. Nunca podría explicarles sobre su sonrisa, su amabilidad y su dulzura, o como reía y lo mal que cocinaba. Era imposible que él pudiese poner en palabras todo eso, todo lo que Kaya le causó, así que se contentó con decir lo obvio—. Su nombre, su rostro y su corazón eran hermosos.

Era lo más serio y adulto que le habían escuchado decir.

—¿Ella lo supo? —Cuando Kija habló había aprensión y curiosidad en su voz—. Que no podías…

—Kaya fue un regalo que los cielos me dieron —respondió—, un regalo breve. Kaya se fue antes de poder notar que Zeno nunca se reuniría con ella.

—¿La extrañas? —Esta vez la pregunta vino de Yoon. Él pareció querer recuperar sus palabras porque ¿cómo no podría extrañarla?, sin embargo Zeno no se enfadó y contestó:

—Todo el tiempo. —Su voz fue infinitamente cálida. Ao se acurrucó en su hombro buscando su calor, notando su cariño, y él le acarició la cabecita con alegría. Ninguno fue capaz de seguir preguntando.

Volvieron a sumirse en un silencio meditabundo aunque más calmado que el anterior. De vez en cuando se turnaban para mirar a Zeno que jugaba con Ao o Shin-Ah, parecía tan relajado e infantil que costaba creer que tenía más de mil años, o quizá era todo lo contrario, quizá siempre lo habían sospechado en el fondo de su corazón. Con la verdad descubierta, lo único que querían era que ya no sufriera más, alejarlo del dolor y la soledad, por eso siempre estaban protegiéndolo aunque no lo necesitaba, por eso no soportaban verlo herido. Y por eso también solo pudieron pensar en una cosa tras aquella conversación: agradecían a los cielos por la existencia de aquella mujer llamada Kaya.

Ella había mitigado un poco la soledad de Zeno, lo había amado, y solo por eso ellos la respetaban profundamente. Nunca la conocerían, pero cuando miraran al cielo pensarían en la mujer que su más antiguo hermano había amado, y orarían por ella.

.

* * *

_._

_Creí que sería más sencillo, pero al final me costó más hacer este one-shot lol. Y creo que no salió del todo como esperaba, aunque me gusta._

_Si alguien lo lee y puede dejarme algún comentario, estaré agradecida._

_Besos, Bella. _


End file.
